


Life’s Poem

by Deco1228



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deco1228/pseuds/Deco1228
Summary: All his life he had been writing poems. It was the one thing that made his fight to see the next day, never letting himself write that last poem. But little did he know he would have someone else to fight for.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Be a gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m writing this because I have been learning about Hodgkin’s Lymphoma for my A-Level course and I wanted to show people how horrible this cancer is and, what someone has to go through. I want to make it clear I’m not writing about cancer to get people to read, I’m wanting to show people what this god forsaken thing can do. I would rather 1 person read this and see the true scale of it than 1000 people reading it and taking no notice. If there is anything I can do to make this piece feel more comfortable or information i should know about please let me know. I would never wish this on anyone and I hope to god everyone reading lives a long and happy life, never having to battle cancer.

“I’m sorry to say Landon, but your cancer has come back. You’ve progressed to type 3 and we are going to need to start you on a mixture of chemotherapy and steroid medication. I know the talk of steroids is worrying but we only use it with chemo to help strengthen your immune system and you. I know this is a lot to take in but I’ve know you for years Landon, your a fighter.”.

You think in a moment he would be flipping out, worrying about how much time he has left to live. But Landon had just given up on worrying about it. If he died he died, but whilst he was alive he wanted to make the most of his life. 

“I know Lynn, don’t worry I make it through every time.” He said with a smile to try and make Lynn worry less. She had been a mother to him ever since he could remember. She was there with him when he was a child at nights staying after her shift to make sure he slept, making sure to see him after every chemo session. She had been more of a mother than his ever had. 

“I’m always going to worry about you matey, now shuffle your ass into this wheelchair they want you to start your chemo straight away.”.

Landon hated being taken around on his wheelchair, it made him feel more powerless then he actually was. One of the last freedoms he had was being able to move by himself. When that was taken away from him, it was as if a part of him was ripped away.

“I won’t be able to sit with you today, so I’ve got one of the new volunteers to sit with you.” Landon’s face u happy with the news it had just received.

“Lynn you know I hate the.....” before he could finish Lynn cut him off.

“Her name is Hope and she is doing me a favour. Your reputation has made it hard to get any volunteer with you. It also doesn’t help how much you shut yourself off matey.” Lynn giving him a pinch on the shoulder, getting him to shake out of his little mood.

“She’s a lonely child just like you and she’s doing this because she knows how it feels to be alone. She wants to be there for you Landon just to try and cheer your day up, just don’t shoot her down and hurt her feelings.” Lynn’s face marked with nothing but seriousness.

“Okay okay I’ll give her a chance, but no promises.” Lynn giving him another punch,”okay okay I promise, there must be a law against that.” Landon said.

“Nope, but your breaking a law right now.” Landon confused.

“What law?” Landon still thinking that she was being serious.

“The don’t be a jackass law.” Lynn said with a stupid smile wiped across her face.

They got into the treatment room and Landon moved from his wheelchair to one of the hospitals ‘comfy’ chairs. Lynn helped put the tubes into his arm, Landon now feeling nothing when it was done. The start of the chemo was okay, not really hurting to much. It was the end for him which he really struggled with. The need to throw up any food in his stomach, the constant fever, the mouth ulcers always stinging keeping him away and putting him off his food.

“I’m going to go get Hope, now remember if you break the jackass law one more time then I’m going to start taking your phone off you.” Lynn still checking the machine.

“Lynn I’m 21 you can’t take my phone off me.” Landon responded.

“Landon I am your hospital mum and I will do whatever I think will help my baby.” She said tapping his hand.

She walked out, leaving him to just sit there with his thoughts and stare at the same wall he had been looking at the past couple years. Each time he was in here there was a crack in the wall that would a little larger. It had slowly made its way from the top right corner of the wall and was now in the middle of the wall. The crack in the wall was kind of a something special to him. It showed him that everything in life takes time. The crack had spent years going across the wall and was only half of the way there, it was the same with his sickness. He felt that inside he was only getting half the way there through it, being more paths he had to go down before he made it to the end.

It also allows him to think about what he would write about in his diary when he got back. One thing that Landon did to keep his hopes up was to write poems. It allowed him to get down how he felt without having to tell anyone. They were all quite deep and emotional, his true self showing when the pen hit the paper. 

After five minutes Lynn walked back in with Hope next to her. She was in a light grey sweatpants, black converse, a maroon silk t-shirt and a white cardigan. She walked behind Lynn, Landon already seeing how shy she was. He hadn’t got to know her first so maybe she would be different to the others, but every time he thought a volunteer was different they were either stealing or using it for something nice on their CV.

“Landon this is Hope, she’s going to sit with you and your going to be a gentlemen,” Lynn turning her head to Hope,” and if he’s not you can just pinch his shoulder till he submits, it works for me.”.

“Well erm thanks but I think the last thing Landon wants is me touching him.” Hopes voice having a bit of embarrassment and nervousness in it.

Hope sat down next to Landon, moving her hair out of her face. She looked up but Lynn had already gone. God she had left her alone with him. She could already feeling herself getting awkward, a bit of worry written on her face. Landon noticed this straight away and to calm her nerves, offered her his hand.

“Are you sure?” Hope’s anxiety never being cared about by someone before.

“Hope I’ve got cancer, so every decision I make I am certain of so I don’t waste anytime on this planet.” He sent a small smile Hope’s way to try and calm her nerves.

He put his fingers through her’s and gave her hand a little squeeze. He could feel how nervous she was, her hand trembling. He thought she was maybe lonely because she chose to but this girl was scared of the world, shy around even him. He thought maybe some small talk would help.

“So Hope, what made you come and spend your free time with me today?” Hope a little caught off guard.

“Well erm.....Lynn is really close friends with my mum and she always talks about you, saying how much of a joy you are. But she also talks about how lonely you are, how you shut yourself off from anyone. I just thought you maybe well needed a friend. You sound like a great guy and you don’t deserve to go thought this alone.”.

Landon was amazed by how selfless she was. Taking time out of her own day just to make sure he wasn’t lonely. She had never met him but come to the conclusion he was someone nice and worth spending time with. Maybe there was more to her than she was letting on.

“So Landon, what do you want to do in life?”. Landon never being asked that question before, down to many people knowing he has cancer so there was never a reason to. Why ask someone what they want in 10 years when they won’t be here.

“Well I wanted to become a writer, I like writing poems and stories but I guess I’ll never see that day.” He always saw the bleak side of things, never seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe down to his tunnel never ended.

“Don’t think like that, if you work hard enough and put your all into it than you’ll reach your goal.”.

No one had ever seen him for more than his illness, there were always topics that were never brought up because of it. But Hope had looked past that and treated him like, well a human.

“What about you Hope, what dreams are locked up inside that mind waiting to burst free?” He knew he was trying to much but he wanted her to feel comfortable, she was the first volunteer who was nice to him, who wanted to be here.

“I really like painting and want to become a art teacher. As a child I hated school,” her eyes looking down at the ground trying to wipe the memories from her mind,”but my art teacher really helped me and showed me a way to to show my feelings without saying them, being able to feel comfortable coming to school.” She then looking up at him, noticing she had just opened up to him, her cheeks bushing in awkwardness.

“I think it’s sweet you want to be someone else’s art teacher.” Giving her hand a squeeze.

“I think you’ll have to show me one of your pieces one day Landon.”.

“Only if I get to see one of your many masterpieces.” Landon giving Hope a wink, getting a giggle out of her finally.

“Well how about tomorrow I pick you up and we can get some coffee and I’ll take you back to mine were I can show you them in person?” This was taking all of Hope’s strength to not just be a coward and go back on what she just said. 

“I would really like that Hope, plus it would be nice to get out of my flat every once in a while.”.

They both then just sat there, really bonding. Hope actually turned out to be a really smart, kind person. She didn’t really have anyone to talk to so Landon gave her his phone number if she ever felt lonely or needed someone. He found out her dad had passed away from cancer when she was only seven, bonding over how crazy their single mums were. 

He honestly felt that he found someone worth it, worth giving them a chance to come into his life.

“I should be going now Landon, I really enjoyed today and I’ll text you when I’ll come and pick you up. Oh and don’t worry I won’t be pushing you in your wheelchair, your sick not lazy.” Hope sticking her tongue out.

“Okay Hope, I shall see you tomorrow for coffee cake.”.

“I didn’t say cake?” Hope said confused.

“Well I guess your going to have to buy me some cake then.” He said smugly, getting a laugh out of Hope.

As he watched her walk away, he just felt lonely again. He had found a person who he really wanted to come friends with. He wasn’t the person with cancer in her eyes, he was Landon Kirkby.


	2. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad to see the positive feedback. I hope this story has opened your eyes do far.

He spent that whole night writing something new to show her the next day. The only problem was, he had nothing to write about, his mind was absolutely blank and the chemo made him extremely tired. He just thought if he closed his eyes for a moment then he might have some more energy to try and write. But, the second he closed his eyes he feel straight asleep.

He woke up hours later to the sun shinning though his shitty flat blinds. He looked at the time in his phone, it was two in the afternoon and he had a text off Hope. 

Hope:

Hi Landon it’s Hope, I got your address off Lynn and just wanted to give you a warning that I’ll be there at three to see some of those poems xx

Landon had to send a response, but what would he say. He couldn’t say he’d just woken up and was only getting ready now, he’d look lazy. But then again with the chemo still affecting him, he would need more time to get ready.

Landon: 

Hi Hope that’s fine, I’m going to be running a bit late but I’ll leave my door unlocked so you can just let yourself in. Just make sure you call out first because sometimes I get lazy and forget to wear clothes xx

Landon had to get in the shower and get his clothes out within the next hour before Hope turned up. He wanted to be done before she got there because if he wasn’t he knew she would want to help him. He hated being helped because he liked the feeling of being independent, not feeling like he needs people around him just to get by. 

He slowly got up out of bed, grabbing his crutches at the side of it. He made his way over the bathroom and started to run the shower. He loved having a warm shower because he could feel ever little thing, from the temperature of the water to every single droplet. He took off his underwear and got out his body wash. He slowly traced along his body with the sponge, his body aching and his muscles sore. 

He looked down at his arm seeing the bruises that harboured his lower and upper arm. He was never really bothered about how he looked, his appearance never bothered him. But the longer he looked at his arm the more he felt weak, like his body wasn’t as strong as he thought it was. It didn’t make him upset knowing he was weak, he just thought he wouldn’t be this weak.

He never noticed the time when he got out the shower and looked at his phone. He had been in the shower for forty minutes! Hope would be here soon and that wouldn’t leave him enough time to do everything. He hastily got his towel round his waist before reaching for his crutches. 

As he reached for his crutches, he had a wave of nausea hit him, making him lose his balance and slipping. He tried to get back up but every time he did he couldn’t put any weight on his ankle. 

Hope was on here way to Landon’s, coming a bit early to just hurry him along and help if he wasn’t ready. She was wearing a maroon top showing a bit of cleavage, a leather jacket, black ripped jeans and grey heeled boots. She was looking forward to today, getting out of the house and spending some time with another human. 

She also noticed that all the colour in him had gone, except for his eyes. Those emerald green eyes. He had no hair, his skin was pale white, but those eyes could attract her from a mile away. 

As she walked up to the flat it sounded extremely quite. Fuck sake he must of fell back asleep. Hope slowly opened the door,”Landon? It’s Hope are you awake?”. 

“Hope, Hope in here.”. Hope walked into the bathroom to see Landon helpless lying with his back on the wall, his body already bruised.

“Omg Landon are you okay what happened?” Worry spread across her face, her eyes holding the fear back.

“Well I was so happy about today I decided to do a little dance around the bathroom and then bam, floor.” Hope giving him a stern glare, not enjoying his sarcasm. 

“Okay, well here let me help you up and I’ll take you to the couch.” Landon hesitate on the help, wanting to not have to have Hope see him when he’s weak.

“Hope honestly I’m fine, I’ll get up and then we can.....” Landon nearly falling face first again, Hope narrowly catching him.

“Okay tough guy, your going to sit on the couch and I’m going to become the worlds best friend and mend you up.” Hope not taking no for an answer.

She laid him down onto the couch, elevating his foot on a couple of pillows. She walked into his kitchen and started looking for a bag of peas or something.

“Bottom left draw.” She got.

She grabbed out a packet of peas, noticing the date on them was a year out of date. Either Landon didn’t eat or he shopped at a really bad place. 

“So I got the peas but I really don’t want to put them on your ankle. There a year out of date and you could get a pea infection.” Hope actually being serious.

“Don’t worry I know, I’ve had them peas for as long as I can remember. They have helped me through many headaches and muscle pains.” He said trying to calm her down.

She placed them down on his ankle, Landon twitching from the quick change in temperature.

“Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Now backing away from his ankle.

“No you didn’t don’t worry, it was just a shock of the cold that’s all.” Him holding out his hand for her.

“I’m sorry I ruined our day out before we even got out. This chemo has been making me really weak and sometimes I think I’m stronger than I am. In my mind I’m Phoenix, unable to be hurt. But in reality I’m a twig that can be snapped by everything.”.

Hope leaned in to him and just gave him a hug. What was she doing? She didn’t even think of hugging him but her body had other plans. She was getting extremely anxious until she felt his arms wrap around her, his hands slowly going up and down her back.

“Landon I don’t care about going out, we can plan that again. I’m just happy your okay and safe. Your really gave me a scare.”. He could now feel the trembling he felt in her hand at the hospital.

Hope pulled away and Landon opened his mouth,” in the draw over there, you’ll find something which might calm your nerves.” Hope a little confused.

“I’m not nervous Landon, I’m perfectly fine.” Brushing her hair behind her ear, Landon giving her a quick look.

Hope looked in the draw and pulled out a black journal. On the front it had a label on it reading,’The Phoenix will always rise again’. She turned back round to Landon who patted on the couch for her to sit next to him.

Hope handed him the journal and he looked thought it, looking thought the pages. He stopped when he got half way through the journal and handed her the it. The page was titled ‘Run’, Hope laid her eyes on his amazing penmanship and read.

Run:

Go down to the lake  
Don’t worry you have time  
But don’t be mistaken  
It will catch up with you

One day though  
The running will have to stop  
Or it will catch up with you  
No if, but when

Run through the forests  
Run through the deserts  
Run through the tundras  
It will catch up with you

You are not meant to be here forever  
You are here for how long it want you to  
You do not decide  
It does

Your body won’t hold up  
It decides how you age  
Your legs won’t be able to run one day  
It will catch up with you

Just face the truth  
It’s all over  
You’ve had your time and more  
It’s close now

You’ve wasted your time here  
Always running  
Never spending it with your love ones  
It will catch up with you

You can feel it now  
You can feel the force behind you  
Pulling you to your knees  
The clock has ticked 

Your think over your time  
And see it is wasted  
You think what was the point being scared  
It has caught you

Hope looked back into his eyes, shutting the journal and placing it on the side of the couch. Landon was looking the other direction, waiting for the line of ‘that’s terrible Landon’ the same rejection he got off his mum for years.

Hope just grabbed his hand, putting it inside both of hers. She was unable to force her eyes out of his sparkling gaze once he laid it on her. His eyes had her in a trance. 

“Landon, that is absolutely amazing. You have a real talent. Did you just think of that or is it from experience?” Hope not wanting the last answer.

It was hard for him to admit it, but sooner or later he would have to,”I like to think that there is nothing wrong with me, that this will all be over with. But I know I’m living off borrowed time and that one day I’m going to die. There is a force that none of us can control and with my luck, it has more of a hold on me than others. I know it’s sad but it’s the truth.”.

Hope could handle it anymore, this time it was her choosing to do this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just stayed there, never letting go. 

“I’m here now Landon. This is not just your fight now, it’s ours. This force doesn’t know what it’s got in store when it comes messing with me. You are a Phoenix Landon, never tell yourself anything else.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem used is one of my own. I used to be into poems before getting into longer stories. I used it as a way to help me with my anxiety and I’d recommend anyone struggling with mental health problems like myself to give it a try. Next one out tomorrow.


	3. In the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying.

Hope and Landon just sat on his couch all day watching Cutthroat Kitchen reruns. Hope had never really opened up and let someone see the real her, but she was happy she did. He saw her pulling stupid faces, acting like a complete weirdo but he never seemed to care. He even joined in at times. Some of the things he said was so bizarre it made Hope just giggle constantly. 

She couldn’t believe this man. He was going through so much in his life and he wasn’t letting any of it effect him. He was in pain but turned it into laughter, turning some terrible thoughts into good memories. The illness this man had didn’t have a grasp on him. In the simplest way possible, Landon was making this illness his bitch and was living his life as if nothing was wrong.

He had every excuse to give up. It had come back after an already long and gruelling battle, his life wasn’t going the way he had planned, he might not even have that long to live. Hope knew she had given up over less, feeling kid of bad of how she had when Landon was here being a figurehead of resilience and perseverance. 

She had knew him for such a short amount of time but felt like she had known him for more. She wasn’t the only one feeling like this. Landon couldn’t believe how much this girl opened up when she was comfortable, showing her true self. She had so much to offer the world, offer her family, offer someone special. The way her light blue eyes lit up when she laughed, when she stuck out her tongue when she did something silly or funny, how she could tell these gripping stories with such detail as if she was watching it happen at that second.

Hope looked down at her phone, eleven already. When she was just talking to Landon it felt like time slowed down so that she could spend just that extra second talking. She loved the way that there was no topic off the table, able to ask him every question she could muster. 

“So it looks like I’m going to have to go now.” A bit of sadness coming into her voice, she didn’t want this night go end. 

“Hope it’s pitch black outside and you live atleast a thirty minutes away if you got the bus and there isn’t any running.” Landon knew she could get a taxi or something else home, but he honestly felt happy. He knew if Hope left now the happiness would walk out with her.

“You can erm.....stay here if you want. You can have the bed and I’m fine sleeping on the couch.”. Please stay, don’t leave me going thought his mind.

“Erm yeah sure, I’ll just go to your room now. Goodnight Landon.”. 

Watching her walk out was more painful than he thought. He felt like all his emotions had left the room with her. He didn’t like her did he? No he couldn’t do. His main focus was his illness and he didn’t have rooms for feelings. They had all gone, hadn’t they?

He buried his feelings for years because when he let his feelings in, it made even more harder to bare. He would beat himself up for feelings things, letting his emotions get the better of him. So he just shut them off, never letting himself feel anything. Until her, he cared for her. He gave her his hand, hugged her, even let her in his bloody bed.

All he knew for sure was that this girl was changing him, but was it for the better? He always thought he would find someone but ever since getting cancer the thought of someone and a family just left his mind. Why find love if your just going to lose it because your dead. He always wanted to start a family because maybe he could be a better dad than his was, but that could never happen.

He sat there unable to sleep for hours watching the tv, but little did he know he wasn’t the only one feeling like this. Hope was in the room next staring at the ceiling. She didn’t know what this feeling was inside of her. She couldn’t get the feeling of his hands on hers, his emerald green eyes, his deep voice out of her mind. 

She didn’t know what this feeling was. She couldn’t like him, she barely knew him. But even though she knew Barry nothing, she felt like she had known him for years. Every word they had said she could remember, every smile and every laugh. She had only ever had feelings for one person and the last time she let herself feel, she got used. 

She could feel an electric feeling travelling through her body. Tossing and turning to try and fall asleep, but it was no use. He had left an imprint in her mind and she needed to tell someone. She grabbed her phone and text Lizzie.

Hope:

Lizzie I’m in this boy’s place and I don’t know what to do. I think I like him but I don’t know.

Lizzie:

Hope your in another person’s company! 

Hope:

Yes I know it’s amazing but Lizzie help or I’ll build my bridges back with Josie and ask her!

Lizzie:

Just go sit with him and see what happens, lie with him or whatever happens in the moment Hope.

Hope:

Okay thanks, I’m going to do it now and hope he’s not asleep, love you Lizzie

Hope got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and walked out into the living room. She tried not to make any noise but Landon’s floors creeped so my big was as if they was shouting to get his attention. She popped her head around the doorframe, meeting his gaze as she did.

“Erm Landon, I can’t sleep and I was wondering if....erm.......if......no it’s stupid, goodnight Landon.” Hope turned round to walk about before she was stopped by his voice.

“Hope, it’s fine you can sleep with me tonight. I’ll move up so you can fit on better.”.

How did he know what she wanted? It was as if he knew her anxieties, her worries, her feelings. But she didn’t know that he wanted her next to him, he was just winging it. Hope didn’t wait a second before lying down next to him, throwing the sheets over them.

He could see how cold she was, feeling her shiver under the covers. He hated when her body shook, it worried him. So he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

“Goodnight Hope, maybe you can get some sleep finally.”. 

The feeling was going back through her body again. Being in his arms made her feel warm inside. She let out a small smile, enjoying every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one in a couple days


	4. Perfect toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading. I would really appreciate some feedback just to know if my stories are doing well. Hope you enjoy.

Hope woke up the hours later, his arms still wrapped around her. His body felt so cold, his hands feeling like ice. She turned round to face him grabbing his hands in hers and placing them on her chest. He was under a cover and cuddled into her and he was still cold, it worried her. 

His flat was so quiet in the morning. You could see the beams of sunlight coming thought his broken blinds, the dust particles dancing in the beams. The room was so bare, the walls not being covered by anything but paint. She liked the small place because it made her feel secure and safe. 

His eyes started to flutter, his eyes opening slowly to not let to much light in. 

“Good morning Landon, sorry if you expected me to be gone I’ve only just woken up myself.” He looked towards his hands that were still held in Hope’s strong grip.

“Oh erm sorry.....you looked cold and felt cold so I thought it might help, I’m sorry it was stupid.” Pulling her hands off.

“No Hope,” grabbing her hands now and holding them inside his next to his chest,” it’s not stupid, it’s quite sweet and thoughtful.” Giving here a little smile. 

“Why do you always doubt yourself Hope, you do such nice and thoughtful things but never just let yourself go. I hate seeing you beat your pretty little self up”. Shit, his eyes widened abit. He didn’t mean to say pretty it just slipped out. What if she doesn’t like it, what if she hates him for it?

“I don’t know, I just that every time I ever did anything nice for anyone in school it would be thrown back in my face and just make it harder each time I wanted to do something nice. And I’m not pretty Landon but it means a lot coming from you.” Giving him a reassuring smirk, letting his anxiety slowly fizzle away.

“We’ll hope I’ll never throw anything back in your face, I’ll never been one of them dirtbag people or shitty friend.”.

“You wanna be my...f...f...friend?” Stuttering in just sear shock, no one had ever wanted to be her friend, also a little hurt that it was only friends.

“Of course Hope, you seem like a person getting to know. Plus, I might not have a lot of time left and I don’t want to......” cutting off looking away.

“Alone.” Her voice whispered.

His eyes wondered back to hers, the feeling relighting in his stomach. Not having her in his arms stung more than any needle ever had. Knowing she was in his arms put him at ease because then he knew where she was and that she was okay. Why did he care if she was safe?

The look in her eyes when she said that word, they trembled. She was so scared to say it. Hope knew what it was like to be truly alone, be there in the darkness by yourself. She never wanted anyone else to go thought it and didn’t want to see this darkness take over Landon’s life when he was trying so hard to keep the light in it. 

“So what have you got planned today?” Wishing she said nothing just so he could spend more time with her.

“Erm nothing really it’s a Sunday so I don’t have to go to Uni till tomorrow.”.

“Well I’m going to make some breakfast because I’ve got to eat before I take my meds, would you like anything?”.

“Just some toast please, can I do anything to help. ?” Not wanting him to hurt himself again.

“No just get yourself comfy on the couch and I’ll have it ready some.” Grabbing his crutches and walking towards the kitchen.

Hope didn’t think his toast could taste so good, cooked and buttered to perfection. He had made sure she was comfy on the couch and even let her chose the music they played. They both sat there listening to smooth jazz, letting it put their minds at ease. 

Landon felt his body loosen as the music played, letting it take away his pain and letting the music take up the space in his mind. He thought that Hope would of hated his toast but she seemed to love it. 

Hope helped Landon clean up, putting away the dishes and helping him grab his meds. Hope never realised how much he had to take just to give him some relief from the pain. He just took one pill after the other like they was nothing, she always gagged when taking them.

They then just sat there for hours talking, Hope ignoring every text off Lizzie.

Lizzie:

Hope how did it go?

Did you tell him how you feel?

Did you get up to anything fun last night ;)

Are you there now your not at home?

Hope are you even awake?

She couldn’t believe how consistent Lizzie was with her texts, but it was only because she cared, and nosy. 

“I see you’ve got someone who really wants you to answer the phone, is it a secret lover who needs you oh so much.” He said with a smug smile, getting Hope to put her tongue out in return.

“Erm no just a family friend who is extremely nosy and doesn’t know boundaries.”.

“What is she asking?” Landon now intrigued in this extremely nosy mystery person.

“She just erm....asking me about this person I like but I don’t know if they will like me back.”.

Hope looked up, meeting that gaze which made her fall for him. She was trapped in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I’ve been busy over Christmas and it’s my birthday on the 28th. Hope you enjoy


	5. Droplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s take me so long to update, I’ve been extremely busy with school and been battling with my mental health, Hope everyone is okay.

Hope got up to go to the bathroom, she wanted to clean herself up and not look like such a scruff with her messy hair. Hope thought she looked hideous but Landon thought she looked absolutely drop dead beautiful, but he wouldn’t say it. 

She closed the door behind her so she could get undressed and clean herself up. She let the shower run for a moment letting the heat, moving her clothes to the other corner of the room. She got into the shower getting her hair immediately wet. She swept it back with her hands behind her head so it was out of her face.

She grabbed the sponge and the body wash and started to clean her body. She wanted to make sure she got every little part of her body, she wanted to look and feel her best in front of him. She made sure all her skin was smooth , if Landon touched her she wanted him to feel how silky smooth she was.

She got her hair and put it in front of her shoulder and turned off the shower. She went to grab a towel off the radiator but when reaching for it she noticed, she hadn’t checked if there was one there. God the most important thing when having a shower and it’s the one thing she forgot. 

God she was going to look like an idiot, but she couldn’t just walk out the bathroom with soaking wet clothes on.

“Erm Landon, would you be able to pass me a towel in?” Embarrassment being echoed in her voice thought to the living area.

“Yeah sure, just let me go into my room and I’ll grab you a warm one.”.

He grabbing his crutches and made his way to his room were his Disney towel was sitting on the radiator. He had never been to America and never been to Disneyworld, but he just loved the movies as a child. His favourite movie was the Lion King, he just loved the songs and the animation, every time he watched it now it just took him back to a simpler time.

He walked over to the bathroom door, seeing a soaking Hope hiding herself behind it. Her hair was starting to dry and he could see every single droplet making it’s way down her face. He held his arm out meeting hers.

“Thank you Landon, I’m not normally like this I promise.” Hope’s cheeks starting to blush up. 

“Honestly it’s fine don’t worry,” as he walked away he continued,” maybe we’ll need to get you your own towel for next time your here.” A grin making its way across his face.

Hope shut the door and put her back to it, holding the towel tight in her hands, she couldn’t believe he had just said that. A smile also made its way onto her face, now she was blushing with happiness. She rapped the towel around her body, drying it off before hand when she went to go grab her clothes. 

She grabbed her top and it was soaking wet. God is this day just trying to catch her out. She picked up her clothes and walked out to the couch were Landon was sat. He looked up to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen standing there in his towel, in his place, within his grasps. 

“I know it sounds stupid but would you be able to hang this t-shirt up anywhere because the condensation decided to drip right on it and turn it into a sponge.”. 

“Yeah sure, just follow me to my room and we’ll put it on the radiator and get you something to wear.” Hope a little bit baffled.

“Landon I’m not trying to have a dig at you but I think you might be a couple sizes bigger then me.” Getting a giggle out of him.

“I know that smart ass, I was going to get you a hoodie to wear because I don’t thing you want to sit in that towel all day.”. 

“Are you joking, I could hit the town in this and pick up 100 people by the end of the night. You’ve got a babe magnet her.” Hope laughing at her own joke.

“Well sorry player but I can’t have my neighbours knocking on my door all hours asking for the sexy Disney towel girl.” He said with a grin, Hope blushing off him calling her sexy.

They placed the t-shirt over the radiator and Landon started to look through his stuff for Hope. He scavenged thought his messy draws before coming across a old hoodie he used to love. He pulled it out and handled it to her. 

“I know it might not be to your taste but believe me it’s really comfy.” Hope’s eyes lighting up at the sight of it.

“Landon are you joking I love wolves, I used to dress up as a werewolf all the time for Halloween.” Old memories flooding her mind.

“Could you erm, turn around.” Landon catching on and turning his head.

He heard the towel hit the floor as Hope slipped her pants and hoodie on. He could already imagine how amazing she looked.

“You can turn round now, how do I look?” She kept repeating in her head,’ please don’t say ugly, please don’t say awful’, her insecurities and years of bad friends making her feel small kicking in. 

“Well, you look, well like a proper cutie.” Blushing on his face and hers. 

Inside it was telling him to kiss her, but he couldn’t. What if this girl didn’t feel the same? Abs it wouldn’t be fair on her to be with him just to lose him in the future.

“Well thank you Landon, but I’ve got to say you’ve got freakishly long arms.” Flapping the sleeves in the air.

“Or maybe you’ve just got freakishly short arms.” Landon said lifting an eyebrow,” come her let me fix that for you.”. 

He come over to her, inches away from each other the tension able to be cut with a knife. He took her arm and rolled up the sleeves. Hope stared into his eyes, her gaze fixed upon the green of his eyes like a deer to headlights. He got her other arm and doing the exact same.

His touch was so gentle, not pushing to hard once. He himself couldn’t get over how smooth her skin was, the feel like the finest silk. He didn’t want to look into her eyes, he knew if he did he’d have no control and just want to kiss her soft red lips. He wanted so badly to do so but knew that deep down he couldn’t.

“There we go all done.” He said taking a pace backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hope was still fixated on his eyes, snapping out a couple seconds later,”oh yeah, thank you.” Blushing a little, hoping he didn’t catch on.

They both just stood there, gazing at each other. Landon’s heart was beating, beating because he wanted her heart to be his as well. His mind begged for her, Hope’s thoughts exactly identical. He knew if he didn’t say something now that he would regret it for the rest of the time he had left. 

“Hope.....I lik.....” being cut off by Hope’s phone rigging.

“Lizzie not now I’m in the middle of.....” Hope’s face drained of colour and emotion, she slowly ended the call.

“I’m sorry Landon I need to go” grabbing her shoes and running out the front door.


	6. Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you are all safe and enjoying the story.

It had been over a week since Landon had last see Hope, when she walked out his front door out of sight. He had text her a couple times but had got no reply so he just decided to give her the space she needed.

He was in the hospital for his chemo, sitting alone with just his pen and notebook. He had wrote quite a few poems over the past couple days to try and keep himself busy. His hand hadn’t stopped moving in the past couple days still writing, Lynn walking in to check up on him.

“Hello hun, just there anything I can get you?”.

“No thank you Lynn I’m not hungry, I just want to focus on my writing.” Lynn giving him a stern look.

“Sorry let me rephrase that, are you going to have a chocolate or raisin cookie because you know you need energy after your chemo.” Landon looking up from the pages of his notebook and looked at the time, his session was already over.

“Oh....erm I never noticed the time Lynn.”.

“Chocolate or raisin?” Acting like a mum asking her young child what they wanted time and time again.

“Chocolate please.” A smile in appreciation on his face.

Landon got his crutches from the side of of the chair and made his way up and started to walk towards his room he was staying in for the night, Lynn walking right next to him. Just as they got up to the door a nurse called for Lynn.

“Lynn there’s someone at the front asked for you, she said she needs to ask you a question.” Lynn turning to face Landon.

“I should only be a minute love, just go get ready for bed and I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” Lynn walking away letting Landon get changed.

As Lynn got closer to the front desk she started to see more of the person stood there. It was quite late so not many people were walking round so the person was quite easy to see and make out.

The women was in a a purple cardigan and red silk shirt. Lynn couldn’t make out the person face because it was behind her hair, until she she recognised the hair, it was Hope.

Hope was stood there anxiously with the most out there food you could have at this time, toast. It was perfectly rapped in some tinfoil with just the top poking out. Her eyes were farting around the room as if looking for someone or contemplating something in her mind.

“Hope, is that you darling?” Lynn extremely surprised because she hadn’t seen Hope all week even when going round to her house to need her mum.

“Well, as much as I’d love to say you, I’m here to drop off something for someone.” Hope’s eyes still not focusing on Lynn.

“And does this certain someone just happen you have the name Landon.” Lynn asking probably the most hypothetical question in her life with the biggest grin.

“Erm yes, could you just hand him this for me I remember you saying he doesn’t really eat after any of his chemo sessions.” Hope holding at the toast.

Lynn looked at Hope, not letting her notice the plan she had brewing in the back of her mind. She knew Hope was a anxious person and Lynn never wanted to push her into anything. But today was the day she faced it head on.

“Follow me Hope to the work room were we can speak in private.” Hope following Lynn, a smile coming across Lynn’s face again.

They walked down the lifeless halls, not a soul passing them. Most the lights in the rooms were turned off so it was just the dim hall lights guiding their way. All Hope could think about was Landon, his emerald eyes giving his body colour, his face, his welcoming embrace.

Lynn walked into the last room on her right and waited for Hope to enter, as she did her eyes widened. 

“Hope!” Landon amazed at her presence,”what are you doing here?”.

“I could ask you the exact same thing.” Turning to see Lynn smiling from ear to ear.

“Now I’m going to leave you to at it whilst I go and grab myself a well deserved coffee.” Shutting the door behind herself.

It was awkward in the room, neither one of them wanting to go first. Hope barely had the courage to see Landon let alone see him until she heard his stomach rumble. Landon looked down with his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

“I erm......” Hope still nervous but forcing the words out her mouth,” I made you some toast because I got told you don’t really eat after your chemo sessions.” Holding out the toast.

“Well thank you Hope you shouldn’t have, take a piece and sit down I won’t eat it all.” Patting at the end of the bed.

Hope slowly placed herself at the end of the bed, making sure she wasn’t sitting on one of Landon’s feet. She took the top piece of toast out of the tinfoil and took a bite.

They both just sat there for a couple minutes eating the toast. Landon could see Hope was nervous, but he didn’t know why, had he done something. He thought he should break the ice and finally show one of the poems he has been writing.

“I can tell we are both very anxious so I have something that might help.” Pulling his notebook from behind the pillow.

He flicked through the pages, scanning each people he had wrote and criticised himself at the time. It was a minute or two before he finally stopped on a page and handed it to Hope.

“This is what I’ve been doing the past week and I would like to know what you think about it?” Hope taking the notebook out of his hands and reading the poem in front of her.

Apple:

The apple grew upon the branch  
Of which the tree protected it  
The apple watched the land from above  
Of which the predators roamed

The apple watched upon the land  
Of which grew day on day  
The apple shaken by the wind  
Of which the apple never feel down

The apple was a symbol of growth  
Of which it would add to the land one day  
The apple would fall from the tree  
Of which it would grow many trees

The apple however would live on  
Of which through the apples it nurtured  
The apple would always be one  
Of which it would be many aswell 

Landon was terrified, not knowing if Hope would laugh or actually like it. He never cared what people thought of his poems because they were only meant for his eyes, they were personal. But all of a sudden he cared what this girl thought of his worded emotions.

“Landon, it’s just, just amazing. It’s more than amazing it just something I can’t even put into words.” Hope letting a tear roll down her face,” if you don’t mind me asking what is it based on, what’s the meaning behind it?”.

Landon was hesitant to answer, not knowing even if he told her everything that she would understand the meaning behind his words. He could open up to this girl but she could just brush it off. Or, she could really understand him and not leave. 

“Well the meaning is that I protected by the hospital were I stay, protecting me from all the harm and diseases I could catch. I watch the halls of the hospital and even though I have challenges I don’t let them take me down. The last bit is the saddest bit, if I get better than or am lucky I shall have a family of my own and even if I don’t survive I will live on in my family.”.

Hope couldn’t believe how much detail was in those words, they held such a deep meaning that not even she could guess. Landon was able to write his feelings in this code he understood and she would never understand how he does it.

“Landon you will survive, it’s just a matter of time till you beat this. I can’t believe your being so nice to me after I walked out the other day.” Hope flicking her hair and looking the other way.

“Hope in my life I don’t have time to hold grudges or be angry. Whatever you had to leave for I’m sure was important and I wanted to talk to you but I knew you needed space to sort out whatever it was.” Grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

“Your to nice you know Landon Kirby.” Hope said with a little smile. 

“What can I say, I’m nice to all my friends. You....erm you still my friend right.” Getting a giggle out of Hope. 

“You should go to bed Landon, I can see the tiredness in your eyes.” Getting up and fixing his pillows.

“Okay thank you Hope, come on there’s a space here for you.” Hope turned and looked at him.

“Me? Stay here?” Hope was amazed he even wanted her here after his chemo let alone stay.

“Yes Hope it’s late and I don’t want you going outside were you could get hurt, plus you can taste the toast Lynn makes for me in the morning.” Patting the bed.

She laid down next to him, feeling his arms embrace her like that night on the couch. Her heart was pounding after him being worried about her and now embracing her, she couldn’t believe her luck.

“Goodnight Hope, sweet dreams.”.

“Goodnight Landon, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”.

Landon couldn’t believe what was happening either, he felt like each time he met the girl the more and more he was falling for her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she had all of him and there would be no going back.

Lynn walked back to the room after half an hour, giving the lovebirds time to talk and catch up with each other, to then catch them both fast asleep. Lynn didn’t want to bother either of them so she just turned off the lights and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one out soon.


	7. The ongoing battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this has been so long but it was worth the wait. Hope you enjoy.

Landon woke up with Hope cuddling into his chest. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, Landon knowing how here ocean blue eyes were jus waiting for Hope to open her eyes and let the light hit them. Her arms were tightly pressed against her body to keep them warm, Landon sliding out of the bed slowly and putting his jacket over her.

He grabbed his crutches, feeling the effects of yesterday’s chemo and made his way to the canteen. It was eight in the morning and the halls were as derelict as they was last night. He turned the corner to the canteen to see Lynn stood there with his fresh toast.

“Morning sleepyhead, I went to say goodnight to you before I left but I saw you had some company with you on the hospital bed.” Landon starting to go red in the face and embarrassed.

“We was erm....we was erm both tired soo.” Lynn cutting his stuttering off.

“Landon I’m just messing with you, come on I’ve made enough for you and Hope so at least I know I’ve fed one of my favourite children.”.

“Come on Lynn its sly to leave out Hope.”.

“Who said I was referring to you?” Giving Landon a little side eye and smile.

They got back to the room, Lynn placing the plate down on the side table and closing the door to give them some privacy.

“Hope, Hope wake up I’ve got some breakfast here for you.” Slightly tapping her, Hope groaning and frowning at being woken up.”.

“Landon, first piece of advice if you want to make it as my friend, never wake me up in any circumstance.” Wrapping herself up in Landon’s jacket which was massive on her.

“Note taken. Maybe some of Lynn’s world famous toast can be a starting point to making up?” Waving a piece in front of her.

All Hope could think was how good it smelt, the butter looking golden and none of the crusts were cut off. She let Landon wave it round a bit more before leaning forward and taking a massive chunk out of it. 

“God Hope, nearly took off my fingers with the toast.”.

“Another thing you should know Landon Kirby is that if you put food in front of this mouth, than don’t expect it to be there for long.” Taking the piece out of his hands and finishing it off.

“Well maybe I could take you to this place I like sometime, they serve amazing steaks and burgers and they even have vegetarian options. You could even bring your friends or family if you want.”. 

“Wow Landon, I’ll definitely take you up on that offer. Do you go to this place a lot?”. 

“No not in a couple years because it got harder to eat and not feel sick but I can just remember how good the food was.” Hope seeing how much going out for a meal and showing his cancer who’s boss meant to him.

“So what’s made you want to go now?”.

“I have someone to go with and have a lovely meal there for the last time.” Hope baffled at his wording.

“Landon it won’t be the last time, I’m sure you’ll have other people to go with and I’ll go there as much as you want.”.

“No you don’t get what I’m getting at Hope, it’s going to be my last meal out before I die.” Grabbing a piece of toast and eating it as if it was such a normal thing to say.

“What! Landon your not going to die your going to live a long and happy life.”.

“Hope I’m done with fighting, every time I fight it just comes back worse and I just do everything all over again. I’ve got nothing to fight for Hope but a shitty life and a lonely one at that.”.

Hope grabbed his hands pulling them close to her chest. She looked deep into his emerald eyes to make sure this was making it all the way to his soul.

“You have me to fight for Landon. Your the one good thing that has happened to me and I didn’t lie when I said I’d be here the whole way. I promise you Landon you’ll never be lonely again.”. 

“Hope I really appreciate it but you know it’s more then......” his words being stopped by Hope’s soft lips on his. 

Landon could feel her tightening her grip on his hands, Hope trying to keep her emotions down with her shaking transferring over to him. Hope then pulled away, a tear running down her face.

“I don’t want you to die Landon. Ever since I met you I just felt a connection and everything just feels right. I know its selfish but I just don’t want you to stop fighting.” Landon feelings he had been keeping down deep now coming to the surface.

“Hope, I feel the same way about you to. But I just don’t want to get with you to just die on you and break your heart a year later.”. 

“If so then I would of had the greatest year of my life.” Hope not giving up on him.

“Well if your fine with it, then we need to set some ground rules.”.

“Shoot.” Hope sniffing up her sadness.

“I will keep having my chemo and fighting as long as you try your hardest in school, deal?”.

“How can I say no to that.” Hope letting a small smile force its way out,” So does that mean we are?”.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess so.” Landon leaning in to get another feeling of her soft lips against hers. 

Hope could feel her broken heart mending itself again. She could feel the pure happiness pouring through her body. She finally had him and he had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter out soon.


	8. Full payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I wanted to continue this series because I feel a real connection with it and it is something I show to the whole of my family who have really been supporting me. Hope you enjoy.

The next couple weeks weren’t easy to say the least. Landon had been going to all his chemo sessions but was always to sickly to go and take Hope out to that place with the really nice burgers. It wasn’t all Landon’s fault though, Hope had also been burdened with assignments by her teachers because he wanted all their work done before he went ok his yearly holiday to some shithole timeshare in Middle East. 

Hope couldn’t even believe her teacher would want to go so lose to so many active war zones but, if she had to teach some like her every day who asked question after question than she would probably develop a death wish herself.

She had just finished school for the weekend and decided to go over to Landon’s just to check up on him after his chemo. He had been home since that morning but Hope had come over so many times to see him throwing up and washing it all away, not wanting to worry her.

She got to his door and turned the handle to see if it was locked, it wasn’t. 

“Landon it’s just me, I wanted to see if you was okay?”.

She walked into his place, the temperature drastically dropping even lower than it was in the hall. Hope looked at her breath to see it was fogging up. 

“Hope....Hope I’m in the bedroom.” His voice shallow and quiet.

She walked round the corner to see him tucked into his bed with a bowl at the bottom of his bed to be sick in and a half empty bottle of water.

“Landon you know you shouldn’t have your heating this low we can’t risk you getting a cold or worse.” Her voice full of worry but seriousness as if she was telling him off.

“Believe me I know and I wish it was on. But it turns out my landlord feels that because I don’t pay as much as his other tenants, he can just bump up my monthly bills by double. He turned off the heating just after I got in and he said the last thing is the electricity, he already turned the water off.”.

“Who the fuck does he think he is, that’s more than illegal. He’s already breaking numerous health and safety laws, leasing laws and not to mention basic human rights laws!” Steam practically coming from Hope’s ears.

“Hope honestly it’s okay I’ll just have to find a way to come up with the extra money. I might just have to get a full time job and change up my chemo.” Landon already conceding at the first hurdle.

“No Landon, I believe that you can work but at the moment your to sick and full time work adds stress, pain, anxiety and god knows what else.”.

“You know what also adds a lot of stress, your boyfriend having Hodgkin’s lymphoma.” Somehow getting a little smile out of her,”I will find a way to get the money because I don’t want to have to live on the hospital with Lynn being able to always check on me.”.

Hope looked at the man shrivelled up in his bed like a five year old, shaking uncontrollably. She ran her thumb across his cheek wanting him to feel the warmth of her.

Her eyes popped though once an idea flashed to the front of her brain. She knew he would say no but it was worth a try.

“You could always come live with me?” Hope spitting out the question so quick he could barely register it.

“Hope, you know I would like nothing more than to live with you but it’s more than just me living there. I’ll have medication, my throwing up, constantly going the bathroom and sleeping for hours on end. Is that honestly something you want to put up with?”, God he wished she was going to say yes.

“Landon I already put up with that when I come here nearly everyday. Plus if you lived with me me and my parents would always be able to keep a close eye on you.” His eyes widening at the last sentence.

“Parents!?”.

“Yes, sadly I still live with my mum and dad but my mum is retired and my dad still works so she would love nothing more than to have some company throughout the day.”.

“Well now how can I say no to keeping my girlfriend’s mum happy. As much as I hate the idea of being a freeloader, I’ll come live with you.” Hope not waiting a second to lay a kiss on his icey lips.

“One question though, how much do you want because I want to pay you.” Landon not wanting to live with her and have all this help for free.

“You’ve already paid the full amount, loving me and being my boyfriend is all I’ll ever want.”.

Hope helped to pack Landon’s stuff and placed it into the back of her car. She had already told her parents that Landon was coming to stay. They knew exactly what he was going through and wanted to help in any way they could.

She made sure Landon was warm on the way over the her house, keeping him wrapped up in a blanket and having the heating on full blast in the car. At this rate they would both have tans by the time they got to Hope’s.

They pulled up to the gates of the Mikaelson house, nothing fancy just a little electronic gate Klaus had put on the house down to the robberies in the area. Landon thought Hope was some posh girl that lived in the Disney castle but he couldn’t of been further than the truth.

Hope lived in a normal place just like him. The house was big for the area but a normal size compared to a average house. It was brick with some flowers planted outside to take your attention away from the front of the house.

Hope parked her car, stopping just outside the front door. She slipped her hand off the gear stick and onto Landon’s giving it a squeeze. He turned his head to see her cute rosey cheeks and ocean blue eyes,” you ready?”.


End file.
